fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet vs. Jiggle Butt Gang
Erza Scarlet vs. Jiggle Butt Gang is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and the Jiggle Butt Gang. Prologue While in search of their clock part, Erza, Wendy, Cana and Carla come to a crossroad where it appears someone has altered the direction of the sign pointing towards the Magic Library. After a discussion, the group decides to venture in the direction opposite which the sign is pointing, wondering if it was done purposely or if it was a prank. After some time, the team eventually arrives at the Magic Library. Erza proceeds to open the door, finding an immense collection of Magic books. As they begin searching, Erza goes over to a bookshelf and removes a book from the shelf, and, in the process, she knocks some books off the shelf. Upon peering inside, she's shocked to discover a lurking figure.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 As the team looks at the figure, they puzzle over what it could be. Erza takes her sword and pokes it, which causes the figure to jolt in pain, making the bookshelf collapse. As the team looks upon the pile of fallen books, three figures spring from the pile. As soon as they become visible, Wendy instantly recognizes them as the Jiggle Butt Gang. Seeing Wendy, the members begin to run towards her, but is stopped by the tip of Erza's blade. Erza asks them if they were the ones who made Wendy wear the hideous outfit. After showing the outfit in question, Carla tears it to shreds in a fit of rage for Wendy having to wear it. Carla begins remembering the horrible nightmares she had been having, fainting upon the thought. Soon, they explain to the group they were here to steal the clock part. After hearing this, Wendy puts on her suit and begins pleading with them to change their ways in hopes to save their own futures. Upon hearing this, the Jiggle Butt Gang begins crying, not sure on their course of action. After deciding their true nature must be evil, they give a chance for Erza to say otherwise only if she wears one of their suits. After agreeing, Erza says she will just have to beat the warped nature out of them. Soon, Wendy figures out Erza's strategy, explaining that while she and Erza deal with the Jiggle Butt Gang, Cana and Carla would find the clock part. Battle As Cana and Carla sneak away, Erza begins explaining to the leader of the gang that he needs to set the example for his followers, and commands him to do 100 push ups. After completing a few, he falls from exhaustion. Looking up, he says they won't give up, and proceeds with the rest of his fellow team members to release Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy, momentarily stunning both Erza and Wendy. Once they recover, they receive an alert from Cana, who says she has discovered the clock part. Listening to the alert, the leader of the Jiggle Butt Gang jumps and uses Point Blank Ecstasy, knocking Erza down and destroying the flower atop her head from her first picnic. Using this opportunity, they go after the clock part.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 After knocking Cana and Carla out with their stench, they flee with the clock part, only to be stopped by Erza, who is heart broken due to the fact they had destroyed her memento from her first picnic. Stricken with grief, she unleashes her divine punishment which sends them flying. Aftermath After defeating the Jiggle Butt Gang, Cana asks how they are going to carry the clock part. Once Erza hears this, she decides to carry it with the rest of her luggage. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights